Love Triangle: Sally Vs Mayple Syrup
by Pikfan
Summary: The sequel to my Flapjack story which is keeping Mayple Syrup, but also containing Cousin Sally Syrup too. Enjoy the story, and review to vote on who Flapjack should go with. Deadline is the final chapter coming who-knows-when.


The Love Triangle: Mayple vs. Sally Syrup

**Warning: Characters may be OOC.**

A/N: The sequel to one of the most successful Flapjack stories has arrived. At first, I was worried that the Valentines episode of Flapjack will jeopardize my fanfic due to Sally Syrup. But thanks to her name, I still have plans for her and Mayple Syrup for a sequel. So here's the more romantic, more dramatic, more adventurous, and of course, more humorous of Flapjack and Mayple.

Ex. Note: For those who haven't read the first story yet, you should read that first to know Mayple and Flapjack's relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flapjack, but I do own Mayple.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mayple and Sally Syrup With Seashells

Early in the afternoon, Flapjack and K'nuckles were inside Bubbie's stomach thinking about what they should do.

"Hmm...maybe we could go to the Candy Barrel," Flapjack suggested.

"But we already went there...twice as a matter of fact," K'nuckles replied, holding up three fingers.

"Maybe third time's the charm," Flapjack replied, holding up four fingers.

"Aargh! This place is so boring!! We had no adventure for who-knows-when?" K'nuckles complained.

"It was three weeks since our last adventure," Bubbie answered.

"No one asked you!" K'nuckles yelled.

"Well maybe instead of laying on my tongue figuring out what to do, maybe you guys could go outside and do something from there!" she suggested (commanded).

"Alright fine. At least I won't here yer voice for a while," K'nuckles replied.

Bubbie was about to snap until she felt a gentle knocking on her head. When she saw who it was, it was Mayple Syrup outside.

"Oh! Umm...hi, Mayple," the still nervous Flapjack greeted.

"Hiya, Flappy. I hope I'm not interrupting something," she replied.

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, we were just heading out to figure out what to do," Flapjack answered.

"Actually, there's some sales going on at the docks right now," she said.

"So I guess we could go the to see what's going on," Flapjack suggested.

"Whatever. All who has legs, let's get going!" K'nuckles yelled as Bubbie glares.

"Actually guys, I'm planning to stay with Bubbie for today," Mayple said.

"Oh! Umm, okay then. You could stay here if that's okay with you, Bubbie," Flapjack asked.

"That's fine with me, Sugarbear. I'd would like some company while you two go ahead on your adventures," Bubbie replied.

"See you later...Sugarbear," Mayple said as she chuckled and Flapjack left with embarrassment.

Then K'nuckles came up to Mayple and said, "Here's a little note. Bubbie's breath smells terrible and after a little too long in there, her breath will make you crazy! Just look at Flapjack!"

"Umm...I'll try to get some fresh air whenever I needed," she replied in a sarcastic way.

"Please do. I really don't want you dead...otherwise Flapjack will never stop crying," he finished and left.

As he left, Mayple turned to an angry looking Bubbie.

"I'm very sorry, Bubbie. I didn't mean what I said," Mayple cried.

"Don't worry, May. It's not you I'm upset about. That fool better be lucky that he's Flapjack's friend," Bubbie said angrily.

"That's one of the thing I want to talk about...why is a boy sweet like him a friend of a mean cyborg?" Mayple asked which gave Bubbie a chuckle.

"Well, long story short, we found him lost in sea in need of help, so Flapjack and I helped him up. At the time, he was unconscious. But when he woke up, Flapjack asked him the question I wished he wouldn't ask...'what happened?' So K'nuckles told Flapjack about his journey into Candied Island, Flapjack wanted to join him, and here we are today," Bubbie explained.

"That Flappy. He's an adventurous fellow, isn't he?" Mayple said as she happily sighed.

"Yeah. He was as nice and beautiful as the day I first met him as a baby," Bubbie said.

"You met him when was a baby?! How precious!" Mayple squeaked as she imagines a baby Flapjack until she realised something.

"Umm, do you have one of those one frame moving shows of him?" Mayple asked sheeply.

"Well, no. But I do have a photographic memory," Bubbie said as she popped up a visible thought bubble of her meeting Flapjack.

"That is so cute!! This maybe awkward, but mind if I have a copy of it?" Mayple asked sheeply again.

"Sure. I'll make a copy of it...er, if I can," Bubbie said as thinks about how she can copy a thought bubble.

"While you do that, I'll copy a one frame moving show of when I was a baby," Mayple thought.

"That would be a great gift for Flapjack," Bubbie said in encouragement.

So Mayple headed up to docks heading for her house to get her baby picture, or one frame moving show of her as a baby. (This is at the point where Flapjack and K'nuckles heads into the Candy Barrel to cheer him up).

Upon the docks, she sees some very weird shops, including an offer to get punched in the face for a women's discount. Then she notice a girl at a seashell stand that seems familiar to her.

"C-cousin Sally? Is that you?!" Mayple asked.

"Cousin Mayple! Long time no see!" Sally Syrup greeted.

"Sally Syrup! What are you doing here?" Mayple asked with glee.

"I'm here to collect some seashells here and sell some to here from far away lands," Sally explained.

"Oh, so you won't be here for long?" Mayple asked with disappointment.

"Afraid not," Sally sighed.

"...Umm, hey. Mind if I hear a couple shells?" Mayple asked.

"Of course! Plus, you get a 'cousin discount' for a free shell," Sally said smiling.

"Hmm...I'll try this one from Stereotypical Island," Mayple said as she chose via shell.

--

"Yo yo yo, what's up, home dog?" A voice from the shell yelled.

"I dare say, I despise such abrupt behavior," Another voice commented while sipping tea.

"Ninjas! Samurais! Giant Robots! HYYAA!!" A quick voice yelled.

"Hey there, sexy ear. Those earrings look fab-u-lous! Fetching ear wax, hun," Yet another voice complimented.

"Like, Ohmigosh! There's like, this ear in the sky, and I was like 'oh no you didn't!'" A female voice said.

"The world in this hollow seashell is ending as we know it," A sad voice said as it sighed.

"DEATH TO STORMALONG!!" An angry voice yelled out.

--

"This shell is so wrong in too many levels," Mayple said in a disturbed manner.

"That's why I'm trying to sell these shells! They really are a nuisance in my home," Sally sighed.

"Well since I'm here, I might as well check out this shell," Mayple said.

"Wait no!! That shell is from..." Sally started.

Suddenly, the shell start playing songs from 'Chiller' to 'Rock the Yacht', to 'Don't Go Chasing Cannonballs' to 'Pirate Party,' and there's even a commercial about 'Docxy Clean for Cleaner Docks.'

"...the Island of the Fallen Stars...you okay?" Sally continued and asked.

"(Sniff) They...They all left too soon! Waaahh!!!" Mayple cried.

"Uh oh. It got to you. Quick! Listen to this shell!" Sally said, giving her a shell.

--

"Oh yeah!" Shouts out a voice.

"Crap! Not you again! Candy-aid Man! What did I bloody tell you about busting through my bloody wall!? Do you realise I have to pay 1000 bloody dollars for every bloody time you break my wall" An angry voice yelled.

"Umm...Oh yeah!" Shouted the previous voice.

"Oh no! You'll do no such mess unless you to clean up your mess, cause I'm not paying anymore for your damage! Now get this wall fix before I sue ya!" The angry voice commanded.

--

"Did that help?" Sally nervously asked.

"Y-yeah. It did. I'm very sorry that I blew up like that. I'm very sensitive," Mayple said barely getting it together.

"Well, the misadventures of Candy-aid Man from Comedy Island always cheer people up," Sally noted.

"Ah...mind if I have that shell?" Mayple asked.

"Sure...your THAT sensitive?!" Sally asked.

"No I'm not that sensitive! I'm thinking about giving this to my boyfriend when he's down," Mayple explained.

"Oh okay (Mayple listens to the Jeoprady theme from via shell from Game Show Island) wait...you have a WHAT?!" Sally asked.

"Sorry I forgot to mention him. Anyway, his name is F..." Mayple started.

"Please don't tell me any romantic hoo-hah. You know it makes me sick!" Sally said.

"Sorry," Mayple shrugged.

"Besides! I hate romance so much that I collected at least one shell from every island in the world _except _Romantic Island. Bleck!" She added.

"Hmm...when you say _every _island, does that include Candied Island?" Mayple asked.

"Whew! That was a tough island to get to! There's so many obstacles there it's not even funny! But it was well worth it to get this mighty rare shell!" Sally said holding up an actual, artificial, and candied tasting, but not eating, Candied Island shell.

"YOU ACTUALLY MADE IT TO CANDIED ISLAND!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE?!!" Mayple asked with full excitement.

After that outburst, Sally and Mayple were then crowded by a bunch of adventures asking for directions or guides to Candied Island.

"Sorry! My cousin was being delusional! I didn't go to Candied Island," Sally said as everyone left in disappointment.

"Okay now I know. Sorry about that. Mind if I have this one?" Mayple asked.

"Sorry, Mayple, you already used your discount on the Comedy Island shell. Besides, I'm not going back to Candied Island for another shell. Not through those obstacles, it's not worth it!" Sally explained.

"Alright then. You know, Sal, this reminds me of the time when me and my boyfriend found the true meaning of love," Mayple started.

"Alright fine. This shell is not worth the torture you're telling!" Sally said.

"Thanks! I love your generosity! By the way, have you seen a kid with a scary blue cyborg around?" Mayple asked.

"Yes, they went to that Candy Barrel place with a baby blood gnat over his head. Why'd you ask?" Sally asked.

"This give me enough time to get my other gift," Mayple said.

"What?! Are you giving this guy a birthday or something?!" Sally asked.

"Maaaaaaaybe? Anyway, I'm gonna get my gift from my house now," Mayple said as she was about to leave.

"Wait! Mind if I come with you? I wanna see your house. I could close down shop," Sally said.

"Sure, what the hey. Let's go!" Mayple said as they walked from the docks into town.

(This is the point where sweethearts became huge).

(Meanwhile in town)

"So Mayple, where do you live?" Sally asked.

"Not to brag, but I live in Upper Middle Stormalong. I live in that two story house over there," Mayple bragged.

"No offense, but from where I've been, Upper-Upper Stormalong looks like Lower Cammy Island," Sally judged.

"Jealous much?" Mayple asked. Then she remembered something Sally say earlier.

"Sally? When you say the boy had a blood gnat over his head, that isn't good, right?" Mayple asked.

"Normally it's not, but from what I saw it looked like a baby blood gnat, and they're harmless," Sally explained.

"I hope it leaves here soon because I hate blood gnats," Mayple said.

"It problaby left by now," Sally encouraged. _(That is, unless the blood gnat chooses that boy's head as a nesting home)_ She thought.

(Once in the house)

"Woah! This is one fancy place you have here," Sally complimented.

"Why thank you...oh I'm sorry. You say that Upper Stormalong is like Lower Cammy Island?" Mayple said with envy.

"By the way, May, what is your present?" Sally asked.

"Well, Sal, I'm gonna give my boyfriend my baby one frame moving show in exchange for his," Mayple answered.

"One frame moving show? You mean a picture?" Sally asked.

"A picture? Is that what the one frame moving show is? Better document this on my cellphone," Mayple said.

"How in the world do you have a camera cellphone but not know what a picture is?! Just grab the baby picture already," Sally sighed.

So Mayple grabbed a picture of her as a baby playing with a rattle and then she and Sally went back to her seashell stand. Unfortunately...

"Holy crap!! Help! Someone's stealing my seashells!!" Sally yelled as she noticed an ugly boy at the stand. Finally he made a run for it.

"HEY!! No one steals from my cousin but me!!" Mayple yelled chasing him.

"I really don't know whether to be rejoiced or peeved," Sally said to herself.

After a chase of what seem to be the longest dock in the world, Mayple finally caught up with the kid and tackle him down.

"Argh!! Get off of me, you creep!" he cried out.

"Not until you bring back my cousin's seashells!! Why would you steal seashells?!" Mayple asked angrily.

"Look, lil' missy. The name's Kid Nickels, on a count of these two nickels. And I steal what I want, when I want, and how I want. And no one, especally a sissy girly girl like you!!" Kid Nickels yelled.

"So you're gonna play like that, eh? I'll show you a sissy girly girl!!" Mayple snapped as she starts to beat the crud outta him.

"Woah nelly. I really shouldn't test her patience anymore," Sally said to herself.

"Pardon me mam, are you Sally Syrup?" Someone asked.

"That depends...who are you, what do you want, and why in Neptune's name are you in a diaper?" Sally asked.

"Why I'm Pepperment Larry, owner of the Candy Barrel, and here to introduce you to my Sweethearts," Pepperment Larry answered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not into romantic stuff," Sally replied.

"Come on! You'll be missing a-hearty lot!" He said laughing.

"(Sigh) Alright fine. But the ingredient better not be love," Sally said as she tried a sweetheart.

But as she was unwrapping it, the sweetheart fell on the floor and rolled onto the the ocean.

"Oops. Oh well. I guess I can't eat a sweetheart," Sally said.

"Nonsense! There's always more at the Candy Barrel," Pepperment Larry endorsed.

"I guess, but what am I'm gonna do with my seashells?" Sally asked.

"Umm, hey Sal, that man isn't wearing any clothes," Mayple said as she carried the seashells back to the stand.

"Don't worry, Sally. I could shell those sells for you...er, sell those shells for you. Man those words are tough," Pepperment Larry said.

"So I get free candy if sell you my shells?" Sally asked.

"Exactamundo," he answered.

"Hey Sal, do you really trust this guy? He's a grown man, in a diaper, saying he would give you free candy if you go with him!" Mayple whispered to Sally.

"Stop worrying so much, May. Besides, most of these shells are worthless. If he is telling the truth and give me a sweetheart a shell, I might as well make a quick doubloon out of them," Sally whispered back.

"So is it settled?" Pepperment Larry asked.

"Anything for free candy. See you soon, May" Sally said as she waved goodbye.

"You too, Sal," Mayple replied as she's going down below to Bubbie.

(You pretty much know what happen to Sally when she enters the Candy Barrel. Now Mayple goes back down and show Bubbie her gifts)

"Why hello again, Mayple. So did you find your one frame moving show?" Bubbie asked.

"First of all, I realise that there's a shorter word for it. It's called a picture," Mayple explained.

"Good thing too. I was about to go insane if I have to say that long phrase again," Bubbie sighed.

"Oh, and yes. I found a picture of myself," Mayple said as she showed a picture of her as a baby with a rattle.

"Aww...you were cute back then...wait. What's that shiny thing below the rattle?" Bubbie asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That's my father! I was always banging him with the rattle," Mayple said slightly embarrassed.

"Were you mischievous when you were younger?" Bubbie asked.

Mayple nodded in embarrassment and then said, "Was...and still am."

"Don't worry, Mayple. My little Flapjack is mischievous too, but I still love that honey bun. K'nuckles on the other hand..." Bubbie started.

"So you approve of our relationship?" Mayple asked.

"Yeah. It's great for you to make him happy...oh and here's a copy of Flapjack's baby...picture was it?" Bubbie asked handing her Flapjack's picture.

"Thanks, Bubbie. Oh! I also want to give a seashell to him my cousin gave me. Is he in you?" Mayple asked.

"I thought he was still at the pier," Bubbie remembered.

"Hmm...he must be at the Candy Barrel...wait a minute. My cousin saw a blood gnat when he went to the Candy Barrel. Suddenly there's these 'sweethearts' that came from the Candy Barrel...oh no," Mayple thought.

"What's wrong?" Bubbie asked in fear.

Suddenly, the Candy Barrel popped out with millions upon millions of blood gnats flying over Stormalong and chasing all of the civilians.

"Oh no! The baby blood gnat turned out to be a mother and she laid her nest on Flappy's head!!" Mayple yelled.

"Oh my! Not my baby! We got to find Flapjack!" Bubbie yelled.

"I really can't stay out here because I really hate blood gnats (turns to here left) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" She screamed as she saw a giant blood gnat. In an instant, she climbed into Bubbie and shaking in fear under her tongue.

"Mayple! Are you alright?" Bubbie asked.

"B-Blood gnats w-will dest-troy us all!" Mayple cried.

"Don't worry, I'll find him," Bubbie said.

Moments later, Bubbie poked her eye through a peep-hole under the Candy Barrel. As she was looking, she notices K'nuckles and Pepperment Larry (who's crying), cowarding under the table (like Mayple).

"K'NUCKLES!! WHERE THE HECK IS MY BABY BOY?!?!" Bubbie yelled.

"He ran out of the store before I could notice!" K'nuckles answered.

"Why in the world aren't you looking for him?!" Bubbie asked.

"And risk myself of being injured? Noooo way, sister," K'nuckles said.

"You're gonna risk more injuries from me and Mayple if you don't get your butt up and find Flapjack this instant!!" Bubbie commanded.

_(Mayple!! I so forgot he already had a girlfriend!)_ K'nuckles thought, and then he said, "Alright fine! If it'll get you to shut up! Oh, and have fun, Pepperment Larry."

"W-wait! What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

After K'nuckles left, the Dock Hag went in place for him.

"Hey Pepperment Loser. Were you responsible for this mess?" she asked as Pepperment Larry nodded in shame.

"But I've couldv'e sworn those were sweethearts!" he cried.

"And I could've sworn I closed this shop earlier. Didn't you learn you lesson about infestation?" Dock Hag asked.

"Please don't close my shop again!!" Pepperment Larry begged.

"Alright fine. But your not going out empty handed until you are empty pocketed...and for Neptune's sakes, put some clothes on!!" Dock Hag demanded.

Afterward, K'nuckles and Bubbie looked all over town for Flapjack, from peep-holes to potholes and no luck to be found. (Luckily for readers you know where Flapjack is at).

Suddenly, they hear a blowhorn from a distance, and it's attracting all of the blood gnats. Bubbie couldn't see what's going on, but K'nuckles saw Sally and Flapjack bringing all of the blood gnats to them heading for a deporting ship. (Again, you know what happened after that).

During that however, Bubbie told Mayple that the blood gnats were gone and she could come out. Moments later, Mayple did come out of Bubbie and returned to the pier where she found Flapjack in the crowd, but not Sally.

"Flappy! There you are!! What are you doing here?" Mayple asked hugging Flapjack.

"I was just waving good bye to...umm, the people on the ship," Flapjack said, hiding Sally in his thoughts.

"Oh. By the way. My cousin was here a while ago and...we better talk in private," Mayple said, looking at the crowd.

"Umm, okay...coming, K'nuckles?" Flapjack asked.

"Erm...be there in a minute," he said as he sadly looks at Candy Wife, knowing that she's taken.

"Alright then. See you there," Flapjack said.

(Soon under the docks)

"So Mayple, what did your cosin give that's so personal?" Flapjack asked.

"You promise you wouldn't squeal to anyone...especally K'nuckles?" Mayple asked.

Flapjack nodded.

"Okay...my cousin is a traveling seashell collector and she collected one seashell from every island...including Candied Island!" She said as she showed Flapjack the Candied Island seashell. He only stared at the shell in awe.

"You...you okay, Flaapy?" Mayple asked.

"YOUR COUSIN WENT TO CANDIED ISLAND!! WHERE IS SHE?!" Flapjack yelled psycoticly.

"She must've left on the boat you were waving to," Mayple sighed.

"Aww that's too bad. But if she knows your here, maybe our chances to going to Candied Island are steeper than ever!" Flapjack wondered.

"She may return to Stomalong soon, and I'll introduce her to you. She may find you interesting...like I do," Mayple said, sneak kissing Flapjack.

Meanwhile, the blood gnat Sally dropped into the ocean manage to sink down and it's heading for toxic waste deep below. Although it'll take a while to form, there maybe trouble for Flapjack and the gang later on.

That seems about it for Mayple's Adventure with Sally.

But it's not over yet. We skip three years after the blood gnats fiasco, where Bubbie finds a mysterious note floating on a tiny raft. When she reads who it was for, it was for Flapjack.

"Hey Flapjack baby. I found a letter for you," Bubbie said.

"Hmm...who's it from?" K'nuckles asked.

When he read the address, he and Mayple (they're still together) were surprised to see who it was from.

"It's from Sally Syrup!! Wait! You know her?!" Flapjack and Mayple said.

"Of course! She was my cousin who gave me the Candied Island seashell," She explained.

"Well she's the one who saved me from the blood gnats three years ago!" He replied.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Open it up!!" Mayple commanded.

And so Flapjack opened the envelope and he and Mayple read the letter.

_To Flapjack._

_As you recalled three years ago, I left Stormalong to return the blood gnats back to Blood Island. It's actually habitable once you get to know the people. Anyway, I was about to come back to Stormalong afterward to meet my cousin Huney and Mayple Syrup (she's taken...bleck) and to get my seashells from that diapered freak, but afterwards...I took a wrong turn that took me off Alberqurque Island and it took me to the worst island ever created...Romantic Island. Help me Flapjack! I can't take anymore being stuck in this heavenly hell._

_P.S: I still don't love you._

_From: Sally Syrup_

After the letter, Mayple started to chuckle a bit.

"Umm, May, I don't think being stranded on an island is funny," Flapjack said.

"No it's not...but it's funny that my cousin went to the island she never went to because she hates romantic stuff," Mayple said while quietly laughing.

"Oh. I guess that is pretty funny," Flapjack said chuckling.

"Hey!! What's with the 'I still don't love you' bit?" Mayple asked with a stern look.

"It was the blood gnats that force me to her!!" Flapjack cried.

"This is why I hate blood gnats! They break people's hearts!" Mayple cried.

"Look, May. I'm very sorry about nearly like-liking her," Flapjack said.

"(Sigh) It's not just you. Those bloody jerks separated my parents when I was a young girl," Mayple said as she starting to tear up.

"Oh...I'm very sorry to hear that," Flapjack sighed.

"I just need to be alone for bit," She said, going deeper inside Bubbie.

"Don't worry, May. We'll set a course to Romantic Island," Flapjack said.

"Are you stupid or something?! We are not going to a place that's call 'Romantic Island!' Not for you! Not for Mayple! Not for anybody!" K'nuckles yelled.

"Alright I understand. I'm just gonna call somebody for a moment," Flapjack said using Bubbie's phone.

A few short moments after he hung up.

"...YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO ROMANTIC ISLAND?! Ohh! I wanna come if my bishie's coming!!" A familiar voice squeaked.

"Bishie? Who's your bishie?" K'nuckles asked.

"Why you are, silly. I even brand you when you were sleeping during the last time we met...check your chest!" She said.

So K'nuckles checked his chest and he noticed a tattoo saying 'Property of Hunny Syrup: MY BISHIE!!'

"Man the Syrup family is weird. Flap, if your gonna torture me this way, we can go to Romantic Island tommorow morning...just as long as she doesn't call me her bishie!" K'nuckles demanded.

"Sorry, K'nuckies, can't promise that," she said glomping K'nuckles.

"Horray ADVENTURE!! Wait...What's a bishie anyway?" Flapjack asked to himself.

"It's something unhumanly that you can't let go no matter how he reacts," Huney said, still glomping him.

"Well I guess he's my bishie too!" Flapjack said, suddenly glomping K'nuckles too as K'nuckles starts to cry.

"At least some of us are in character; that lovable goofball," Mayple said to herself from a distance.

"Anyway. Before we could go to our pretend honeymoon and such to Romantic Island, I'm inviting everyone here to my high school graduation that starts in the morning," Huney said, finally releasing K'nuckles.

"Oh. So that's why you're in a cap and gown," Flapjack said.

"Wait a minute! There's a high school?!" K'nuckles stupidly asked.

"Duh, bishie. And man was it hard too. There's these numbers that have these dots in between them. And they could be the same as numbers with a slash between them. You guys okay?" Huney asked as she saw the brain damaged Flapjack and K'nuckles.

"Don't worry, K'nuckie, I'll take care of your headache," Huney said as she starts kissing it.

"(Sigh) I'm surprised she passed high school. I might as well help my bishie's headache too," Mayple said heading toward Flapjack.

"Hey! What's going on in my mouth! Hey!" Bubbie yelled as she hears kissing noices.

* * *

A/N: Finally, the end of the chapter; longer than my first story. I'm sorry if it fills like a bunch of filler, but I just need to make Sally and Mayple's time the same length as the Sweetheart time period. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one of three...but seeing this story's length, you won't be bored.

Since Sally doesn't seem into Flapjack, I've decided to use this oppertunity to give her a hatred toward romance. But don't worry, Sal-Jack fans, that'll change next time. Plus, I've decided to bring K'nuckles's fangirl from the first story back.

Part 2 will come as soon as I get enough positive reviews.

P.S: Could you guess the steriotypes in the steriotypical seashell?

And Rest in Peace: Michael Jackson, Aaliyah, Lisa 'Left Eye,' 2pac, and Billy Mays. You all will still be missed.


End file.
